Important Items
What've you got on your utility belt? Take a look at the most common as well as the most coveted items to be found in the galaxies. The Codex A collection of encrypted documents that are rumored to be scattered across the planet Earth, though for a short period of time, two pages were found meandering around Mars for some reasson. Within it holds the key to understanding what are known as the Pieces of Eden and other artifacts such as the Marker and the Virus that afflicts Alex Mercer. In addition, it maintains a meticulous recording of humanity's history after the First Contact War. It is, undoubtedly, the most sought after thing in the current universe. Pieces of Eden Seen as religious artifacts or holy relics and are known to be scattered throughout the planetary system. They are known to have odd and hypnotic powers, causing delision and the augmentation of the vices of the human heart. Possible weapons, what little it known about them has been recorded in the Codex. *''' THE APPLES are supernaturally engineered items that are designed to create illusions and to control human minds, they were used by many great rulers throughout history, proving the efficiency of the Apples' powers. As all Pieces of Eden are capable of doing, Apples are able to communicate with people, showing them the products necessary to make the technology and transferring wisdom about the manufacturing of the shown devices, among other things. Currently, there are known to be six in existance, one of which was destroyed in an incident at Abstergo's headquarters on Earth. * '''THE MARKER was found by a team of researchers aboard the Nostromo, employed by the Weyland-Yutani Crop in conjunction with Abstergo, in the asteroid impact crater off the coast of the Yucatán peninsula in Mexico. It was thereafter concluded that the Marker landed on Earth along with an asteroid that may have caused the mass extinction of the dinosaurs approximately 65 million years ago. The existence of the Black Marker had been known to the locals that lived near its resting place for generations, but was never spoken about to outsiders and was referred to as the "The Tail of the Devil." The locals tend to cross their index and middle fingers when speaking of it.Altman's discovery spawned a religion, known as Unitology. The Marker is revered by Unitologists as an immensely powerful holy object, which God sent to show that death is not the end. Due to efforts by scientists, pieces of the Marker have been chipped at and used to spawn several smaller scale (yet fully functional) copies. It is known to cause massive hysteria and hallucinations (by "speaking" to the mind) in all organisms that come in contact with it and is capable of reactivating dead cells to create the alien species known as Necromorphs. The Blacklight Virus That shit that gives Alex Mercer all of his tentacles. An evolutionary chimeric mutation-causing infectious agent that can reproduce only inside the living cells of other organisms. It was extracted and synthesized by the forensics division (called Gentek) of Cerberus. Element Zero A rare material that, when subjected to an electrical current, releases dark energy which can be manipulated into a mass effect field, raising or lowering the mass of all objects within that field. A positive current increases mass, a negative current decreases it. It can be mined but carefully so as it can only be generated when solid matter, such as a planet, is affected by the energy of a star going supernova. It is an essential material of extreme equipment upgrades as well as utilized as a psychological blocker for those who have been influenced by Pieces of Eden. It is also the necessary ingredient to allowing the organic body to reach search levels of biotic usage.